drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero is the main protagonist of Drakengard 3. She is an Intoner, one who is gifted with the ability to manipulate magic through songs. She is the eldest and the most powerful of the Intoners. Zero is on a killing spree and relentlessly hunting her sisters. Zero's left arm is prosthetic. She gains a distinctive flower growing out of her right eye, which continues to grow. Mikhail is her trustworthy partner. Story Pre-Drakengard 3= Zero is a nickname; she has no real given name. Her oldest memory is her abusive mother yelling at her. Her mother would whip her back constantly until she lost all sensations on it. Zero reasoned that her mother was only raising her in the only way she knew and didn't blame her mother for her cruelty. She accepted long ago that she was an unwanted child and a bothersome pest to her mother's livelihood. Her mother sold her off when she was a child to prostitution. She once teamed up with a fellow prostitute she trusted and decided to call Shikon (based on the color of her eyes). They decided to steal as much gold from the brothel as they could carry. As they ran out of town, a regular costumer of Shikon was waiting for them by the town gate. Shikon and him were determined to kill Zero, as Shikon revealed she only needed her to carry away more gold. Zero was caught by people from the brothel and brought back. Eventually, she decided to kill everyone in the brothel and to make an escape by herself. She also pocketed all the money she could, but was robbed by bandits later on, barely escaping from being sold into prostitution again. Zero decided to only take as much money as she needed from then on. Wandering again to a city that didn't know her face, Zero had encountered a man whose name she doesn't remember. He was one of the patrons of the brothel where she worked. While he did recognize her, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to kill him when he approached her. They lived together within the same house and shared a quaint life of peace together. Zero, however, contracted a deadly and highly contagious illness and, fearing for his life, the man abandoned her, but not before trying to sell her. Zero, however, killed the man by cutting off his head, noting that the man looked surprised in his final moments. As she continued to wander, Zero had subconsciously decided to kill anyone in sight when she wanted something. She has killed so many people –regardless of age or gender– that she has lost count. One day, she broke into a household for food and killed every single family member. When the eldest daughter asked her reasons for the slaughter before her death, Zero found that she had no real justifications for doing so and merely did it as a reflex. Zero was ultimately caught, when her illness became too much for her to bear. She was placed in a cell with five other girls that had plotted against the corrupt Lord of the land. These girls were subject to horrible torture, unlike Zero, who was simply given a few lashes instead. The girls all died one by one, with Zero being the last one alive. Finally, Zero's illness caught up with her, as she started coughing up blood. In her last moments, she gazed upon a beautiful pink flower that rose from the ground. |-|Drakengard 3= The flower that she saw revived her, taking root deep within her. She became a tool of destruction through which the flower sought to further its ambition of destroying humanity. It gave Zero the power of an Intoner. Zero attempted to destroy the flower by committing suicide, but that only resulted in the flower resurrecting the five freedom fighters from Zero's cell and the splitting of the Intoner powers among them. Zero sees the creation of her Intoner "sisters" as her own fault, which is why she decides to kill them by herself. She finds out that only a dragon or a sword made of dragonbone can kill an Intoner, which is why she seeks out the most powerful dragon, Michael, to help kill her once she kills her sisters. She meets her sisters in Church City to kill them, but One summons Gabriel, who kills Michael. Zero loses one of her arms, but manages to survive the battle. The flower begins growing out of her eye. She seeks out Mikhail, Michael's reincarnation, and one year later decides to put an end to her sisters once and for all, before the power of song grows out of their control. Personality Zero has a violent disposition and is easily irritated, having no tolerance for anything complicated. She doesn't care about her own appearance in the slightest. Apathetic and often bitter, she rarely questions the methods behind her slaughter. But she show compassion towards Mikhail. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that he initially designed Zero to look like a typical protagonist with traits matching his perception of a goddess. As her design went through revamps, he comments that an unaesthetic quality was added as the scenario came into being. She originally didn't have her eye-flower. Fujisaka believes flowers are feminine and wanted to somehow include it for her design. He spontaneously plopped one into her eye for originality and to have her design stick out. Taro Yoko liked it as soon as he saw it and approved it for the final, despite the producer's hesitation for it. When Zero's similarities with Kainé's flower motif was brought up, Fujisaka avoided explaining his thoughts in detail. Zero's design was the first to be approved by Yoko, but he wanted more female characters to interact with her. He requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Trivia *Zero has designs similarities to Kainé from Nier. *Zero's Sword has a similar shape to that of Nowe's Sword or General Oror's Sword *Her emblem bears similarity to Caim's pact emblem. The emblems are the same, only covered with rose petals. *Zero shares multiple elements with her sisters in her appearence. ** She shares One's outfit color (white with black lines). ** She and Two have a flower as design ornament (hers in her left eye, while Two on her hair). ** She shares the same hairclip with Three (with the exact same place, near their right eye). ** She shares the same armored left arm with Four (Zero has smaller armor due to being prosthetic, instead of Four which is literally an armor and was meant to prevent her nails to grow even longer). ** She shares a similar shoulder decoration (with different color) with Five. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intoners